The present disclosure relates to a method for operating a packaging device for individual pharmaceutical portions, and a packaging device which may be implemented using this method.
Packaging devices, also referred to as blister machines, are known from the prior art. For example, WO 2013/034504 A1 describes a blister machine which is usable in pharmacies, hospitals, or blister packaging centers, the blister machine putting together pharmaceutical compositions composed of multiple pharmaceutical portions for individual patient use according to medically prescribed administration times. The device packages, corresponding to the order dates, pharmaceutical compositions consisting of a single portion or a plurality of individual pharmaceutical portions into bags, so-called blister bags, which are formed from a packaging material web. These bags leave the packaging device as a strand of blister bags (also referred to as a blister tube) for further use.
A blister bag generally corresponds to an administration time for a patient (e.g., it contains all pharmaceutical portions which a patient must take at a specified time of day). The known packaging device for individual pharmaceutical portions includes a plurality of supply and dispensing units for pharmaceutical portions which cooperate with a plurality of guide units, which are moved past the supply and dispensing units by means of a transport unit. From the guide units, the pharmaceutical portions are customarily supplied to a packaging station in which the above-mentioned blister bags are formed and the individual pharmaceutical portions are introduced into the blister bags during forming of same. Due to the use of the plurality of supply and dispensing units and the use of a plurality of guide units which are moved past the supply and dispensing units, numerous different pharmaceutical compositions, which all may contain all pharmaceutical portions stored in the supply and dispensing units, may be prepared at the same time.
The number of pharmaceutical compositions which may be prepared at the same time as well as the number of different pharmaceutical portions which may be stored at the same time may be set via the number of supply and dispensing units used in the packaging device, and the number of guide units moved past same. For the case that a different pharmaceutical is stored in each supply and dispensing unit, the number of pharmaceuticals that may be stored in the packaging device corresponds to the number of supply and dispensing units included in the packaging device. However, since various pharmaceuticals are requested with different frequencies, it is generally the case that various pharmaceuticals are stored in several of the supply and dispensing units.
The transport unit for moving the guide units along the supply and dispensing units has at least one transporter to which the guide units are fastened. This transporter may be configured, for example, as a toothed belt which moves between a drive axle and a deflection axle and which has a plurality of mountings to which the guide units are fastened. The supply and dispensing units are often situated in a matrix, i.e., multiple supply and dispensing units are situated one on top of the other. The guide units have a corresponding configuration, and have a plurality of receiving openings which correspond to delivery openings of the supply and dispensing units, and a transfer of pharmaceutical portions from the supply and dispensing units to the guide units can take place when the delivery openings are aligned with the receiving openings. Due to the matrix-like configuration of the supply and dispensing units, the guide units have a certain installation height and thus a certain weight. The total weight of the guide units used is significant, depending on the number of guide units, so that the transporter of the transport unit is under considerable stress, and a substantial expenditure of energy is necessary for the drive, i.e., the movement of the guide units.
In particular for packaging devices having a plurality of guide units, and the stress on the transporter which is thus necessary, it is possible that the transporter may rupture. Without the corresponding counterforce, the transporter together with the associated guide units is pulled “unguided” through the packaging device via the drive axle, and during this unguided motion the guide units may become wedged inside the packaging unit and cause significant damage in the packaging unit.
In many medical treatment settings, it is desirable to provide a packaging device and a method for operating a packaging device for individual pharmaceutical portions, in which the risk of damaging the packaging device during a malfunction of a transporter of the guide units is reduced.